


Bathrubs

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Children, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aleyn comes home from a disastrous park outing with the kids, Vedran is home to help him clean up and relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathrubs

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fan-Flashworks challenge 'Washing'.

Aleyn had looked a little shell-shocked when he came back from the park with Saiya and Mhireen, all three of them caked in mud. The children, at least, seemed to be in excellent spirits. Amylia looked a little scandalized at their state, but shook her head and coralled them off to the bathroom in the nursery. Vedran hadn't expected to be home that afternoon, but his meeting had been rescheduled for the following afternoon, wedged in between some other business arrangements. He'd been disappointed that everyone had been out when he got home and had been having coffee in his study when he was informed that his husband and two of their four children, at least, were returned. Macen was with his mother, and Ardith had taken Edric over to get cooed at by some cousins.

Once the kids had been taken care of and the servants politely dispersed of their own accord, Vedran opened his arms for his husband. Aleyn walked into them, leaning against him.

"Saiya fell in the mud. And she thought it was fun. So she did it more. And she made Mhireen try. To see who could slide further. And then they were climbing all over me and they were both all worked up, and I slipped in the mud..."

"Aww... do you need someone to help you get cleaned up too?" Vedran smiled, squeezing his hands.

"I'm so glad you’re home..."

"Come on."

They made it up to Aleyn's bedroom, where one of the maids informed them that a bath was already being drawn for the master. Vedran gave his thanks, and the pair slipped inside Aleyn's room to get his muddy clothes stripped off.

"I couldn’t find a cab that would take us home, we were so filthy, and I had to carry Saiya part way because I think she put too much strain on her ankle."

Vedran listened as he set the muddy clothes in a relatively neat pile on the floor where he was sure someone would be by to pick it up in short order.

"But they had fun?"

"It just all happened so fast, I couldn't even be mad."

Vedran nodded. Even Aleyn's shirt, under his coat and waistcoat, was spattered generously with mud. His hair was plastered to his head in places. Wherever he touched Vedran, he left muddy streaks on his fine clothing, though these at least were quickly dissipated by Vedran's cleansing ritual. 

"Well, it’s a good thing we have such a big house, hmm, with so many bathrooms?"

"I guess it does have its uses..."

Vedran had him stripped down to his underclothes by the time a discreet knock informed them that the bath was ready.

"I guess I should go get cleaned up the rest of the way," Aleyn said, running a hand through his muddy hair.

"Think you can manage on your own?" Vedran was smiling, his eyes teasing.

"Oh well, I wouldn’t turn down any more help, if you're offering." Aleyn stepped closer again when Vedran beckoned him.

"Kiss?"

Their lips met, and Vedran could feel Aleyn relaxing even further. He even tasted faintly of mud, though, and Vedran laughed a little as they pulled apart. Aleyn looked a little rueful.

"Were they feeding you mud pies too?"

"They tried..."

"Come on." He passed his husband a robe, and ushered him down the hall to the bathroom. The air was steamy from the water in the tub, and there was even an extra basin and washcloths to help deal with the worst of the mud. Once they were in the bathroom, Vedran got Aleyn to start trying to comb out the worst of his hair while he undressed himself. 

He stripped quickly and came over to investigate his husband's progress – the water in the basin was completely brown, and while Aleyn's hair looked...better...there were trails of muddy water running down his neck. His resignation was hopelessly endearing, and Vedran found himself stepping up close behind and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Bathtime?"

"I think a bath with some company sounds like just exactly what I need... I just don't want to step in and turn the water immediately brown." 

"Here then." Vedran let him go to turn around, and picked up one of the wash cloths, wiping and wringing as much of the muddy water out of Aleyn's hair as he could. "I think that's the worst of it. Soap should take care of the rest."

Their bathing tub was quite large, tiled and set into the floor, and easily accommodated the two tall men. They'd tried it once and found that Ardith could fit in with the two of them as well, although it was a little more cramped. At the moment they both had room to stretch out comfortably, Aleyn settled between Vedran's legs, leaning back against his chest. Vedran lathered up his soap between his hands, rubbing the sandalwood-scented foam along Aleyn's shoulders and up along his neck. His fingers slid easily along Aleyn's muscles, helping him to relax even further. Aleyn sighed contentedly, looking back behind him with a grin.

"Did I already say how glad I was that you’re home?"

"Mmhmm." Vedran ran his hands down his husband's chest, craning down to kiss his neck. "Don’t be too happy though, my schedule for tomorrow is a nightmare."

"Oh. Does that mean you won't be able to come to lunch at my mother's?"

Now it was Vedran's turn to sigh. "No, and I hate to disappoint her. I'm sorry I've been having so much trouble getting away, but I'll make it up somehow. I was hoping to catch you before you left for the park, thinking we could have taken the kids over this afternoon instead..."

"Oh." Aleyn was trying not to sound too disappointed. "You know how much she loves you and Ardith both – you could have gone on your own."

Vedran nodded, holding him close. "I know. I thought about it, but I thought I should try and stay on top of reading through some reports from the last council meeting and..." He trailed off. The details weren't important. "Anyway, this is nice. Mud and all." He wiped clear another dirty trickle from the base of Aleyn's hair and planted another kiss in its place. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"Sure. And then maybe you can make up to me for tomorrow?"

"Mmm, I'd like that."

Vedran was through in his hair-washing duty, working in the lather carefully and taking care to rinse clear all traces of mud. From there he segued into his second challenge, running his hands once more down Aleyn's chest, kissing along his neck, hands slipping even lower to tease along his husband's cock until it hardened in his hands, the head sticking out above the water. Aleyn encouraged him, telling him how good it felt, asking to be touched, for more.

Vedran's own erection pressed insistently against Aleyn's back, and he arched his hips to feel it sliding against his skin below the water. Aleyn pulled away from him then, just long enough to turn around.

"I want to ride you," he said, voice breathy, green eyes bright as he leaned forward to meet Vedran's lips.

Vedran nodded his vigorous assent, and Aleyn slid a hand into the water, down his chest, curling his fingers through the light line of auburn hair that trailed down his stomach to Vedran's cock as they kissed. He reached down between Aleyn's legs where he kneeled to straddle Vedran, back behind his scrotum, teasing the hair there for a moment before pressing against his asshole. The water actually increased the friction, but Aleyn moaned into his mouth and pressed back against him nonetheless, taking a firmer grip on his cock.

They'd done this before, fucked in the bath. In among the various oils they kept on hand to scent the water was one they'd learned served fairly well as a lubricant in these situations. Vedran fumbled for it with his free hand, scattering some of the other bottles in the process of flicking open the cork. Aleyn held out his hand to take some, carrying it back down to his cock, and Vedran slicked up his other hand quickly, plunging it back into the water, back between Aleyn's thighs, pressing his fingers into his husband's ass. Aleyn was eager for them, and Vedran fucked into him, stretching him out.

They were soon ready for more, and with a little more lube and a slosh of water, they were quickly joined. They leaned into each other, resting for a moment as the cooling water swirled around them. Vedran ran his tongue along Aleyn's throat, lapping up the rivulets dripping from his hair – clean water now. Actual fucking required a little more coordination – Vedran groping for purchase on the slick tiles, Aleyn bracing against him to do all work of lifting himself up, sliding his tight ass along Vedran's hard, slick cock. The waves crashed over the sides of the tub the harder they fucked, lapping with greater vigour against the two of them. Vedran laughed breathlessly when one errant wave splashed up into his face. Aleyn flashed a quick grin and nodded a promise that he was close before his face contorted again with pleasure. 

Vedran turned his head to protect against further splashing, nuzzling against the hand Aleyn had on his shoulders. Aleyn moaned even more loudly as Vedran's tongue trailed over the scarred ends of his missing fingers. He pressed himself closer against Vedran, his erection rubbing against his stomach. It didn't take much longer before he tensed and shuddered, spraying Vedran with his come. The lapping waves cleaned it away as Vedran let himself go, Aleyn's ass squeezing even tighter around his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

They held each other close, murmuring their "I love you"s as the waves in the tub also died back from their earlier fury – the water in the tub was much lower now, as well as cooler and dirtier, but they'd both known they might need a little more cleaning up. After a short while, Aleyn sat back.

"Guess we should get out?"

Vedran nodded. "Ardith should be home soon, and I'd like to see her and Edric..."

"You don't want to see Edric right now," came a tired sounding voice opening the door to the bathroom from the master suite. "Edric is not feeling well, as evidenced by the pile of my robes that are now cluttering up the dirty hamper." Ardith was wearing only her shift, and she lifted her hem so as not to drag it in the puddles on the tile floor. "I came home a little earlier than I'd planned."

Aleyn stood up quickly, taking her hand as he stepped out of the tub. Vedran followed him out after unplugging the drain. "I hope we weren't keeping you from the bath."

"Oh, no,” she said reassuringly before smirking. “But I did think it would be prudent to give you a few moments."

Vedran's ritual dried him off quicker than any towel, and he was barely damp when he came to stand behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Well," he suggested, "Now that we're through taking care of ourselves, then, would you like us to stick around and take care of you?"

Ardith eyed her husband and her partner saucily, sparkling amusement replacing the tired look in her eyes. "I think I would like that very much, gentlemen..."

Aleyn grinned, and turned to start drawing up a new bath.


End file.
